The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known to have on the facades of buildings or shelters exposed to the sun, panels forming sunshades which limit or obscure the solar radiation. It is in particular possible to have this type of panel in front of glazed openings of the building, in order to reduce solar radiation in the exposed rooms which may bring a very strong light causing a glare, as well as a rise in temperature by a greenhouse effect through glazing.
This sunshade type may include fixed panels, or movable panels such as blind slats in order to be fitted depending on the intensity and the inclination of the solar radiation, and the requirements of the building.
The sunshade allows controlling the heat input in the buildings, thus reducing the use of air conditioning. It is part of the interesting solutions to promote energy savings by reducing the exploitation costs of a building.
Furthermore, the sunshade may include shapes, an aspect and a color which add a finish and a decoration to the building.
Furthermore, it is known to have, on buildings, photovoltaic panels, in order to use these buildings as supports receiving the cells subjected to the radiation in order to generate an electric power depending on the exposure to the sun.
However, these photovoltaic panels are generally unsightly, and have no other function than this solar energy recovery.